howtohostadungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurers
]Inevitably, adventurers enter the dungeon realm in order to kill monsters and take their loot. Adventure groups will not enter the dungeon unless there are at least 3 monster groups. If there are not three monster groups, follow the undead rules instead. Setup The adventurers begin at a randomly-selected entrance to the dungeon. Use a miniature or other marker to indicate the location of the adventuring party. If there is no passage from the surface to the dungeon level, create a tunnel connecting the two at their closest point. Roll a d6 to determine the alignment of your adventuring party. On a roll of 6, the party is of chaotic alignment. On any other roll, they are lawful. Roll a d6 to determine the size of your party. Set this many and 1 aside. The Adventure Move the adventuring party indicator through the dungeon, following unexplored tunnels at random. This continues until the adventurers are killed, reduced to 1 , or have no foes left to fight. If at any time, the group is reduced to 1 and is not involved in an encounter, the lone adventurer (undoubtedly the party’s thief) flees the dungeon with all accumulated loot. Ignore this rule if the party only contained 1 to begin with. If the adventurers kill all the monsters in the dungeon, restart the Age of Monsters. Encounters When adventurers encounter a monster group that shares their alignment, the group will give them a quest. The adventurers move to the next nearest group and fight them immediately. If the adventurers succeed, the friendly group pays them 1 . If the group does not have the to pay, they must also fight the adventuring group instead. When an adventure group encounters a monster group that doesn’t share their alignment, they fight immediately. Fight! Make an encounter roll. If the adventurers: *Win by more than 1: Opponent is killed and the adventuring group takes their loot. *Win by 1: Opponent is killed and the adventuring group takes their loot, but loses 1 in the process. *Tie: The adventuring group loses 1 , then goes on its way, avoiding this group in future. *Lose by 1: The adventuring group loses 1 for each in the opposing group then goes on its way, leaving 1 behind. *Lose by more than 1: The adventuring group is destroyed, leaving its loot behind. Any time an adventuring group destroys a monster group, they loot all its and take it with them. Slumbering Undead If there are too few monster groups in the dungeon to attract adventurers, the undead rise in the empty dark instead to guard the treasures of the dead. If there are any empty tombs in the dungeon, place 1 and 1 in any 1 tomb. If there are no empty tombs, place 1 next to any un-owned treasure in the dungeon. If there are also no un-owned treasures in the dungeon, place 2 and 1 in a randomly selected empty room and mark it with an “X” to show it is now a tomb. Slumbering undead act just like wandering monsters in encounters. Category:Rules Category:Adventurers